Consequences
by lunastars
Summary: "Like I'm some fucking victim," I snapped. He didn't respond, but he did look away. "Tell me who the bastard is." "It was me that screwed up," I told him. "This is the consequence." - One-shot.


**A/N: **_Honestly I have no idea what this is but I have major Tig feels to be honest so here we are. Plus I'm trying to hold myself over on SOA feels until I can re-watch seasons 1-5 and then finally watch season 6 for the first time._

_**Flashbacks are in italics! **_

* * *

><p>I watched as Tig finally stepped away, the bloody knife still in his hand. He looked at his handy work for a moment before he turned back to face me. He stepped towards me, putting the knife away as he did. Both hands then gripped either side of my face. I could feel the blood on them and I knew that it was probably tangling in my hair but the shock of everything that had happened wouldn't allow me to worry about such things.<p>

"You okay?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye as he did.

I nodded my head but something must have given away that I was anything but okay. He shook me softly but I couldn't help but look passed him. He moved me so that I couldn't see and then suddenly I was being lifted into his arms. He held me close and as he carried me away. I couldn't notice that he walked straight passed his bike when we got outside.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I had no idea what time it was or how on Earth I got to the club house. I was laid out on one of the couches with a blanket over me. I faced the back of the couch and I stayed that way as the voices of the others drifted over to me. Tig was among them and there was tension in the air.<p>

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked angrily.

"Not fucking kill the guy!" Jax snapped.

"What were you thinking?" Clay questioned.

"I was thinking she needed me," Tig said in disbelief. "I can't believe you're all questioning me on this."

"What happened?" Clay asked.

I wanted to pass out again, to fall asleep, anything so that I didn't have to relive it.

"You just have to look at her." I could imagine Tig motioning to me as he spoke to the others. "She needed me and that fucker got what was coming to him."

"You should have brought it to the club," Bobby spoke up.

"And let her die in there in the process?" Tig questioned angrily. "Real fucking smart."

I rolled over then so that I could see them. They were all sat at the bar. None of them were looking my way so none of them noticed that I was awake or even watching.

"So, tell us what happened exactly," Clay said to Tig.

Suddenly the latter looked over at me. His eyes caught mine and for a moment he just watched me. Before any of the others noticed he looked back at Clay and shook his head.

"No."

_"You can't tell them," I begged as Tig untied the rope around my wrists._

_"They're gonna know something is up, ya look like a fucking punching bag."_

_As soon as my hands were free I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on. With my jeans on and the sleeves of my plaid shirt rolled down I looked almost normal._

_"That ain't gonna cut it," Tig said simply as he watched me._

_"Don't," I said as he continued to watch me. "I don't want you looking at me like that too."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like I'm some fucking victim," I snapped._

_He didn't respond, but he did look away. "Tell me who the bastard is."_

_"It was me that screwed up," I told him. "This is the consequence."_

_"I should take it to the club."_

_"You can't," I pleaded. "It's not a club issue."_

_"They're gonna kill us both, especially me, if they ever find out."_

_"They won't find out, this won't happen again."_

I watched as the others ripped into Tig. Deep down it was clear that they knew that what Tig did was right but how he did it was wrong. He went behind the clubs back to deal with an issue where the consequences could affect them all. I never wanted that to happen. I honestly believed that it wouldn't happen again.

As they argued I tried to figure out what to say and how to make it stop, but almost like reading my mind I spotted Tig's hand lift up slightly. I looked over at it to see him shaking it softly, silently telling me to stay out of it and not to get involved. The club knew something had happened to me but until Tig or I verified it they couldn't back themselves up against anybody who might come seeking revenge. Just like I asked, Tig was keeping quiet and this time he was facing the consequences alone.


End file.
